


Podfic: 'Tainted Blood' by havisham

by peasina



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Bisexuality, Consent Issues, Gaslighting, Hypnotism, M/M, POV Alternating, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Jonathan is, perhaps, Dracula's finest bride.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Pod_O_Ween 2020





	Podfic: 'Tainted Blood' by havisham

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tainted blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125499) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



> Podfic inspired by the Pod_O_Ween prompt: _Beast_. 
> 
> Thank you for having blanket permission to podfic, havisham!

  


You can also stream or download from Dropbox, [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y93mgbc74b7qlho/Podfic%20-%20Tainted%20Blood.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
